


It could happen to anyone

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desperation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are roommates. Feelings are starting to get confusing.
Series: Fall From Grace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 20





	It could happen to anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I had this as a work with several chapters but I wanted to organize it differently so, here we are as a series instead :)

Castiel was sitting at the mismatched dining table studying when he heard the keys jingle outside the door. He glanced at the clock not realizing how long it had been since he started diving into his thick bio book.

The door burst open and Dean disappeared behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the rest of the small apartment. Cas could hear Dean panting and stood to see if everything was okay. As he peered around the corner he saw Dean sink to his knees, a small moan escaping his lips followed by a string of no's.

Cas watched in astonishment for a moment as the insides of Dean's denim pants grew darker and the puddle around him expanded. Dean's head dropped, he looked defeated and utterly mortified. His roommate went to him, being careful not to step in the wetness.

"Dean," Cas began. "It's okay."

Cas reached out to put a hand on Dean's shoulder but Dean flinched away.

"Please. I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I promise it won't happen again. Just don't punish me. I'll clean it. I'm sorry."

Cas frowned. He knew a brief overview of Dean's relationship with his father but he didn't know it was like *that. He knelt down, not caring about the puddle, and rubbed Dean's back. Once he was sure Dean had finished he drug him up and nudged him around the corner to the bathroom.

"A shower will make you feel better." Cas left Dean, closing the door behind him. He quickly went to the linen closet and grabbed a few towels to soak up the mess. He tossed them in the tiny washer on his way back toward Dean's room. He pulled open the disarrayed drawers and found some clean clothes. Cas could still hear the shower running but he knocked and told Dean he was setting some clothes on the counter for him. He scooped up the soiled clothes before heading back to the washer to drop them in along with his own pants which had garnered some dark spots around the knees.  
Back in his own room Cas stripped down to just his briefs and looked for something more comfy to wear.

Dean exited the bathroom and glanced at Cas before sulking into his bedroom. Once he was dressed Cas came to Dean's door and leaned on the frame.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He picked at one of his nails. "I can make us some sandwiches..."

Dean grunted in response.

"We don't have to talk about it, but we can if you want."

"No." Dean said as he pushed past Cas. In the living room he plopped onto the couch. Cas came in shortly after with 2 sandwiches on a plate. He took his and handed the other one off to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said sheepishly.

"Yeah, well you're usually hungry after work so I-"

"No I mean for..." Dean waved his hand toward the kitchen.

"Oh," Cas blushed. "Don't mention it."

*******

The movie ended well after nightfall.

"Think I might go see Lis," Dean stood, smoothing his hands over his legs.

Lisa was their upstairs neighbor who had a casual fling with Dean. He'd usually only go up when her son was sleeping at a friend's house or visiting her parents, or if he'd struck out at the bar and was really desperate.

"Yeah," Cas stretched. "Should probably head to bed anyway. All that studying, you know."

Dean smiled at Cas before heading out the door.

Cas laid in bed trying to fall asleep. But the walls in that damned apartment were paper thin. He could hear the slap of Lisa's headboard against the wall, the creak of the springs in her mattress, and worst of all, the shrill screams from her mouth.

Cas covered his head with a pillow, wishing it would all stop. But every time he closed his eyes he saw Dean kneeling in the kitchen, vulnerable, wetting himself. His hardness strained against the thin fabric of his briefs. He pulled them down and let his fingers graze over the delicate skin. Soon he was gripping himself, thrusting up into his hand. He tossed the pillow aside and snaked his other hand down behind himself and played at his entrance. He eased the finger in, finding the sweet spot and pressed on it over and over. Lisa's voice faded away allowing Cas to imagine Dean fucking him mercilessly. Then he heard Dean's voice and it was enough to send him over the edge. But following his relief came the burning shame of lusting after his best friend, who very clearly would not reciprocate.

*********  
Dean left Lisa, the way he always left the women after, never bothering to spend the night and often without even saying goodbye.

Back inside his own apartment it was quiet. Cas was already asleep. Dean went to his bed and flopped down face first. He wasn't tired but there was nothing else to do. So he forced himself to try to sleep. But something kept nagging at him. When he was with Lisa, any time he closed his eyes he saw Cas, his smooth skin and tight wiry muscles. Hell, he even had to flip Lisa over just to be able to finish. He shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't feel this way. But he couldn't escape the image of Cas that kept popping into his head.


End file.
